tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Claymore Recruits Mara for a Mission in Rio Negro
Claymore Recruits Mara for a Mission in Rio Negro Log Title: Claymore Recruits Mara for a Mission in Rio Negro Characters: Circuit Breaker, Claymore, Mara Location: South America Year: 2007 TP: Headman TP Category:Logs As Logged by Claymore - Sunday, August 05, 2007, 9:47 PM ---- Northern South America - South America The top half of the continent contains the countries of Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname, Ecuador, French Guiana, Colombia, Peru and Bolivia with the remaining bulk being taken up by the nation of Brazil. Physcial features of note: The Andes Mountains, famed in story, song and a line of popular chocolate candies, extend down the whole length of South America, running north to south along the Eastern half of the continent. Beginning in Colombia, the mountains parallel the Pacific ocean through Ecuador, Peru and Bolivia. Also, Brazil houses the Amazon River and the Amazon Rain Forest, home of countless species of animal, plant and insect life. ;Contents: * Josie Claymore is in Bolivia, following up on a lead. Claymore ---- Claymore is a large man in peak physical shape, although at first glance he seems pretty unassuming for someone whose reputation is amongst the highest of all GI Joe officers. Still, for one who takes the time to look, the evidence is there in the details - his matter is calm, collected, and focused, and he moves with quiet, catlike grace. His BDUs are non-standard, and generic in a way that makes him difficult to identify with any specific military branch. Adding to this is the lack of any emblems or patches on his equipment or uniform - although Claymore is Airborne and Ranger qualified, and a captain in the US Army, there is nothing to indicate that on his person. Over his uniform he wears a terrain-camouflaged combat vest filled with all manner of useful gadgets and gear. When in the field, Claymore wears a helmet covered with local vegetation. Other than his deeply olive-tanned skin from hours spent baking in the sun, Claymore's only real distinguishing feature is his thick black mustache, which seems to maintained with some pride. ---- Josie is somewhere around Brazil, though trying to kepe herself out of the way of other things. Claymore heads into Brazil, but slips over the border on foot. Brazil - South America Biggest country in South America, Brazil is best known for the Amazon Rainforest, but the country also contains tropical grasslands, fertile plateaus, and dry areas of scrub. The farmlands of Brazil produce most of the world's coffee and soybeans and the country is a major exporter of orange juice and sugar. Cities like Rio De Janeiro and Sao Paulo contain most of the country's population. The country's chief language is Portuguese and despite Brazil's rich resources most of the country's people live in abject poverty. ;Contents: * Vector Mk1 * Abandoned Armor of Luminous * Priests of Primus * Rio Negro * Brasília * Viper Squad 1426 * Logging Camp Josie has her full disguise on, for sipping drinks, not wanting to disturb anyone much more. Claymore checks in with Duke in Rio Negro, then heads out towards the Joes' logging base. Logging Camp The inside of the logging camp, in the buildings, is FAR more modern, since the Joes have set up here. The facility has full bunkings, offices, security areas, and such. It has security peremiters, and everything else a base needs. The areas beyond the airstrip are in fact camo-netted, disguising sizable areas for air vehicles to be kept hidden beneath the netting. And the air vehicles certainly are being kept there, that's for sure. JSFs particularly. ;Contents: * Mara * Infirmary - Logging Camp * Aircraft Hangar - Logging Camp Mara wanders the camp quietly, looking around at things. She has her suit on, to keep herself... in the water. Mara ---- The young woman before you has the general appearance of being around 25-26 years of age. She stands to a full height of 1.68 meters (5'6") tall, and her lithe form weighs in at approximately 52 kilos (115 pounds). Her figure forms a nice hourglass shape, with just enough at the shoulders to support the weight of her ample, full chest, below them. Relatively normal, yes? Or she would be... except that her entire body is an interesting shade of blueish purple. Her form narrows dramatically towards the waist, the width of her hips only being two thirds, at absolute most, the width of her shoulders. The narrowness of the hips is offset slightly by the slender, but slightly muscular legs below them. The musculature of her legs and arms, and the narrowness of her stomach, indicate that she either works out a great deal, or does not gain weight easily. Her arms, though visibly muscled, are narrow and slender for it, still, a tribute to her overall litheness in frame. She keeps her fingernails grown out to a half an inch beyond the tips of the fingers. The fingernails are kept unpainted. Sitting atop her shoulders, she has a slender neck, atop which sits a softly rounded face. She has light green eyes, which are accentuated delicately with black eyebrows, and dark, long eyelashes. Below the eyes, she has very high cheekbones, with a small, delicate nose between them. The cheeks are thin, below the bones, curving down succinctly towards her gently rounded chin, stopping only for her lush, smooth, full lips. Which are an even darker blue color than the rest of her face. Above her forehead, her hair flows, down the sides and back of her head, almost to her waistline. It flows out just enough around the head that it doesn't cover her ears up totally. Her hair is raven black, and flows down totally straight, though it seems to be teased upward just a bit at the front. It covers part of her forehead. If you look very closely at her, along the sides of her neck by her hair, you might just make out the oddest thing about her. Gill slits... Right now she is wearing a relatively loose garment. It covers her curves properly, letting them show, but it's made of stiff plates, sealed together. And she's sealed into it completely. There's an air tank on the back, and her head is encased in a type of diving helmet. But the suit is, by all appearance, filled with water. Certainly not normal. It has one place to refill the suit with water, even, from a hose or such. It's as form fitting as it can be, and is fully jointed for wrists, the fingers are covered in something softer. But the overall effect of the suit is to keep her confined in it, and wet. ---- Claymore slips into the camp silently, looking around and taking stock on the operational setup. Although a member of the Joes for decades, Claymore is seldom seen, and most Joes only know him by reputation. Mara certainly doesn't know who he is, anyway. She's not even a Joe, as much as she'd want to help things. She finds a spot in the camp where she can sit on a bench, and just settles there, watching quietly. She blinks at seeing someone she hasn't seen before, though, watching curiously. It's hard to tell how long Claymore had been watching her before letting his presence be known. Mara just... glances up and waves, blushing very softly as she's seen. She raises her eyebrows just a little bit. "Er... hello?" Claymore smiles down at you. "Hello. You must be... Mara." He takes off his helmet and attaches it to his belt. He then holds out a gloved hand. Mara nods just a little at that, taking the gloved hand with her own gloved hand. "Er... yes." She smiles. "Haven't seen you around the camp before..." Claymore smiles. "Yeah. Hawk only calls me in for special circumstances. I'm Claymore. Pleased to meet you." Mara nods just a little bit at that, considering it. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I take it special circumstances have come up, huh?" Claymore says, "Yes. While we've been in the area, we've encountered rumors that an old foe of GI Joe has resurfaced. It's not really a normal special ops situation, but it does bear looking into." Mara nods just a little bit at that, considering. "Ah... Yikes. That's never good. What's not normal about the situation, then? Assuming it's not superclassified." Claymore says, "Well, this person is a former drug lord and an international criminal. He's not really a military target per se, although the Army has assisted in missions against his forces before. Right now, we're trying to determine what he's up to before we move in." Mara winces just a little at that. "Sounds like a downright lovely individual. The kind with lots of armed thugs and such, yes?" She hmms just a little bit. Claymore says, "I'm actually here to see who amongst Hawk's forces here in Brazil I could recruit to keep an eye on him before we make our move." Mara hmms a little and smiles, nodding just a little. "Ah... sounds interesting. What kind of troops do you need, anything specific?" Claymore says, "Observers who can't be seen, and maybe some SEALs. Headman's current operations are on a dock by the Rio Negro. Duke's keeping an eye on his right now, and has made contact with a potential source of information, but I'd be more comfortable with a few more reconners working in shifts." Mara hmms a little at that, considering. "So you'll need someone in the water potentially, to watch for things there?" Claymore looks you over carefully. "Well, I was thinking underwater demolitions, actually, but an aquatic observer would be very useful in keeping track of comings and goings without being seen..." He ponders, scratching his chin, which shows evidence of several day's beard growth. Mara hmms a little at that. "Well, I'm not much of a demolitionist, unless it's just a bomb with an on switch, but I'd never be seen, because I can be under water all the time." Claymore nods. "I can get people for the actual demolitions -- I actually had Leatherneck and Wet-Suit in mind for that when the time comes -- but I could really use an invisible set of eyes in the meantime. Would you be willing to help out? "I wouldn't need you 24/7... just to help out when Duke or I need to follow another lead or suspect or go into town." Mara smiles and nods just a little bit at that. "Certainly. I'd be glad to. I've been looking for something used to do around here, anyway..." Claymore says, "Well, I could certainly use your help." Mara smiles just a little bit at that and nods. "Just tell me when I need to be heading down there..." Claymore says, "Are you free now? I could show you the target site..." Mara smiles, nodding quickly. "Why certainly." She looks around. "All the dishes are done for now, and there was nothing else for me to be needing to do..." Claymore raises his eyebrows. "They have you on KP duty?" Mara laughs a little at that and shakes her head. "No. I volunteered to do it, so I wouldn't feel useless being in the camp. They don't need useless food moochers." Claymore furrows his black eyebrows and frowns. Mara blinks at the frown, raising her eyebrows. "Wha? Just my own feelings getting into things. Besides, otherwise I'd be wandering around with nothing to do. And as long as there's water in my suit so I can be up here, it's easier to get along when doing something." Claymore nods in understanding. "Well, you have pretty unique abilities, from what I've read. You could be a real asset to our naval mission. Have you spoken with Rear Adminral Keel-Haul?" Mara shakes her head slightly at that. "Actually, no I haven't. I've been keeping to myself for a long time before this. You understand that there are limitations because of that, as well? I have to change the water in this suit just about hourly, otherwise I suffocate." Claymore makes a face. "That can't be pleasant for you." Mara laughs and shakes her head just a little bit. "That's why I've been living by myself for so long. This has been my first try at being up on land at all, in... well, its been 23 years since I got like this. I've only had enough gall to be around many other people now." Claymore's expression conveighs his shock. "Wow. Has it been that long? Mara nods just a little bit at that. "Yes. Between that, and other wierd things happening more recently..." She looks down at herself idly. "People getting younger, time being disrupted... I've seen part of the information about it online from borrowing a laptop, but..." She shakes her head. "Yeah. It's been that long." Claymore says, "I remember reading the mission file about our discovery of you. I'd hoped we'd have been able to help you more before this." Mara nods just a little bit at that. "Well, you might have been able to, if I hadn't been so shy about being around anyone. I was afraid Cobra might be still hunting me, for one thing. I'm hoping you still might be able to." Claymore ahs, and nods. "Joe has some access to some pretty top scientists." Mara stretches just a little bit. "Lifeline mentioned he was working on a better version of the suit, but..." She shrugs a little. "He's not done yet. I'd be happy as a lark and would love to sign up for retraining if I could go without it." Claymore says, "I'll bet Keel-Haul could get you into SEAL training. A lot of it should be a snap for you. How much -- what, EEL training? -- did you complete before we found you?" Mara nods just a little bit at that. "They wouldn't have put me into the machine if I hadn't been essentially fully trained. They wanted immediate results, realize... they usually do." Claymore nods. "Do you remember much of it? I realize it's been twenty-plus years..." Mara laughs just a little bit at that. "Oh... I think I remember most of it. As long as I can figure out different bomb types and whatnot used by the Navy. The ones I trained with didn't have safeties or anything, realize. I saw two trainees die during explosives training from that." Claymore makes another face. "That's not an efficient use of resources." Mara shrugs just a little bit. "No, it isn't. It was an abysmal state of affairs, actually. But considering the people they recruit, it was considered acceptable." Claymore nods. "Well, I should check in with Hawk before it gets too much later. Would you like to head out to Rio Negro in the morning?" Mara nods just a little bit at that, smiling softly. "Certainly. I'd be glad to. I'm looking forward to it." Claymore nods, and smiles. "Excellent. I appreciate your help. See you in the morning, Mara." Claymore waves and heads to one of the buildings. Mara nods a little and smiles. "See you in the morning. I'm glad to be helping." Claymore gives Mara a last smile and disappears inside.